


Treasure

by Trixylune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, gratuitous theft of canon lines, tenuous grasp on canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixylune/pseuds/Trixylune
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is everything Victor could have wanted out of a human who treasures a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

Finding ice when he felt on edge was more than a habit for Victor at this stage of his life. When the flames of his soul burn too brightly to contain, ice is always a safe retreat, ready to soothe away his loss of control. This habit becomes harder to maintain when he moves to the city, away from the frozen lakes of the countryside, but there is enough man made ice to maintain his habits. As long as he strapped skates on his feet, he could be left to drift in circles as long as he pleased as he mulls over whatever troubles him that day.

After several weeks of this lazy contemplation, he witnesses a man launch himself off the ice, spinning through the air and landing smoothly with a crack, in perfect control of himself and the movement. Victor is enchanted. After a few days of watching, leaning over the side of the rink to watch the others soar through the air without wings, a gruff voice interrupts his reverie.

“Well, boy, are you going to stand outside the rink and watch the whole time or are you going to give it a try?”

Victor stares at Yakov and then turns to give it a try.

* * *

Skating is like flying on the ground.

Victor never wants to walk anywhere on two legs ever again.

He spends so much time on the ice that rather than getting nervous during his first competition he forgets he's competing, losing himself in the smoothness of the movements, in the brief moments he spends airborne, untethered to the ground. 

Then they present him with his first gold medal and as his lips touch the metal he never wants to do anything but compete ever again.

The next several years of his life are eaten up by competition, but then even the gold begins to taste old and stale, and Victor finds that even the ice has little appeal.

* * *

It is oddly enough one of his nameless fans who draws inspiration back into Victor’s life.

‘Has @v-nikiforov seen this yet????’ Curious, Victor clinks the link.

He expects something more like a cat video and less like something that would totally overturn his life as he knew it.

It wasn’t the perfect timing of the slightly chubby figure skater across the ice, each jump landed smoothly, each hand gesture beautifully mimicked.

It wasn’t the effortless aura, the amount of time and dedication it must have taken to master what Victor had worked so hard to perfect.

It was the expression on his face, peaceful yet resolute, and so full of love it caught Victor’s breath. It was the look of one who loved something so much that it became a part of them. The look of a dragon towards its treasure. And Victor knew how a dragon looked at its treasure.

He stared so long the screen loaded another video “Katsuki Yuuri flubs Grand Prix Finals”, and watched the human skate out onto the ice. He was tense and nervous, nowhere near the graceful ethereal thing that stunned Victor in the last video. If it wasn’t the skating that gave Katsuki Yuuri that expression… If he didn’t treasure skating… then the thing that he must treasure would be….

Victor buys a plane ticket to Japan.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki is everything Victor could have wanted out of a human who treasures a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had plenty of gold medals won by Victor Nikiforov, but medals won by Katsuki Yuuri were in shorter supply and thus were much more valuable a treasure.

Yuuri is more than Victor could have ever hoped for.

“Yuuri,” he purred, the tone surest to bring a fast flush to Yuuri’s skin. The human obligingly flushed red, delighting Victor to no end. The human was just so _responsive._

“You’re going to win gold for me right?” he finishes, his tone playful even as sharp eyes trace every reaction Yuuri so freely displays. Taking shameless advantage, Victor leans forward across the divider, tracing fingers along Yuuri’s smooth jaw – so fresh, _untouched_ , all _his_ \- leaning forward to inhale the scent of his soap and the green tea he’d sipped as part of his pre-competition decompression routine. For a second Victor considers licking, but he drew himself back with great self control.

He could only take so many liberties without scaring the boy away, no matter how much he would love to have treasure won by and gifted to him by Yuuri. 

(For he had plenty of gold medals won by Victor Nikiforov, but medals won by Katsuki Yuuri were in shorter supply and thus were much more valuable a treasure.)

But Yuuri didn’t look frightened or intimidated.

His eyes glow like firelight off a heap of gold, warm and unbelievably attractive. The nervousness melts away and he looks steady on his feet, like a fledgling sure of their wings. Secure in their place in the sky.

Victor swallows on a suddenly dry throat.

“Watch me Victor,” Yuuri commands, and Victor is helpless but to obey. He watches this stunning creature glide across the ice, turning with a snap to wink his way. The tight flare of _want_ he feels is not entirely towards the thought of a new treasure.

At least not one so easily collected as a gold medal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The procurement and gift of treasure was so hardwired into his very being that when Yuuri crossed through the door to the jewelry store Victor’s hope expanded past the limits his tiny body could hold.

It was one of the few things that humans got right about courting.

Victor couldn’t care less about flowers or chocolates, or sweet nothings that were doubtlessly whispered to thousands of other people every day. In his mind there were two sure ways to tell of a being’s regard. The first was physical affection. If you were trusted to be in another’s personal space without incurring fire, then there was a definite bond there. 

(Yurio was a good human example of this. Despite being able to effectively drive off anyone he wished, he let Victor linger in his life, and Victor knew that despite the verbal barrage, he was welcome in the young boys’ life.)

Yuuri had retreated immediately from him when Victor had first approached him, but now he let Victor touch his shoulder and waist, and hug him and lead him and cuddle in close. He rarely initiated these interactions, which drove Victor spare, but he definitely welcomed them.

Second was, well.

The procurement and gift of treasure was so hardwired into his very being that when Yuuri crossed through the door to the jewelry store Victor’s hope expanded past the limits his tiny body could hold. Humans were a wonder, he marveled, stunned almost numb. He found himself before a church, a ring sliding home on his finger, pulsing along with his racing heart, and slid the matching band on Yuuri’s hand. 

He didn’t release it, clasping it close and staring at the matching bands of treasure binding them together. It wasn’t the gold he had originally desired from Yuuri, but, he was beginning to realize, it held all of the connotations he’d hoped the medal would all along.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and despite the lack of human assurances – always so _verbal_ \- Victor found any doubt of the human’s returned regard was erased. 

Looking up, he discovered with little surprise that he much preferred the peaceful, resolute love of Yuuri’s expression to the sight of the band on his finger.

(And if he took a little too much delight in showing of his ring to the rest of the skaters, well. How could he resist showing off the fact that his adorable human thinks Victor is more valuable than gold?)

(Than GOLD!)


End file.
